


Want You (Back)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Female Kyungsoo, Genderbending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Jongin meets his ex-girlfriend after three years at a beach party. All hell breaks loose when he sees her grinding against his ex-best friend.





	Want You (Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1241258/
> 
> Team Reckless: Prompt #68  
> Author: kumo_is_kumo

As they walk past drunken people, he tightens his hold around her wrist. Boy does he miss the feeling of her soft skin under his touch. It has been so many years.

“Let me go, you fucker,” she hisses and tries to yank her wrist out of his grip, but to no avail for his hold was too strong.

“Why? So you can go back to that dipshit and grind on him again?”

“That’s none of your fucking business!”

“It is my business, Kyungsoo! Fuck!”

He walks into the beach house meant for the party and heads towards his assigned guest room. Once Jongin manages to unlock the door to his room, he yanks Kyungsoo into the room and traps her against the door. She struggles, but Jongin’s two arms caging her inkeeps her from getting away.

The sound of harsh breathing fills the room as he stares at her while she openly glares at him.

“It is my fucking business.” He repeats again, voice in a much softer tone than the previous.

She merely rolls her eyes in disbelief.

“Since when?”

“Since forever.”

“You never cared, Jongin. Never.” She jabs an accusing finger at his chest.

“I do care!”

“If by dumping me shows that you care about me, wow, you are amazing!” She scoffs.

Jongin holdsKyungsoo’s face and kisses her lips roughly, ignoring the tiny hiss she lets out. His hands then slip down to grip onto her curvy waist. It felt like so many years ago since the last time he had touched her.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Do Kyungsoo. The hottest and most popular girl in college. She had long silky black hair, flawless skin, pretty fingers, a cute height, and curvy hips. Her eyes were round and always seem to glisten with light. Her nose cute, and curving like a button. Her lips were to die for, forming a heart shape whenever she smiled.

In terms of her body, she was perfect as well. Her breasts were plump and huge, every man ogled at them when she walks by. She had a curvy waist, down to squeezable hips. Her thighs juicy and thick - they were every man’s dream to lap and lick at.

Oh, not to mention, she had nice voice too. Boys secretly jerked off to it as they imagined her moaning.

She was the definition of perfect and everyone’s ideal type.

 

Kim Jongin. The sexiest and most popular boy in college. He had messy brown hair, tan skin, long fingers, a tall height, and overall a nice package too. His eyes always seem to be piercing into your soul when he so much as glances at you. His nose long and sharp,his lips to die for - plump and thick.

In terms of his body, he was perfect too. His shoulders were wide and strong. His chest broad and abs like chocolate. His crotch was noticeably huge in whatever move he made. His legs long and thighs thick from all the side dancing he does.

Oh, he had husky voice too. Girls practically orgasm just by imagining his voice whispering dirty words into their ears.

He was the definition of perfection and everyone’s ideal type.

 

So when two perfect personscame together to form a binding relationship, all hell broke loose because girls were crying and boys were cursing.

Kim Jongin managed to take Do Kyungsoo as his girlfriend. It was hard to hate them because such perfection walkinghand in hand together... No one could possibly find fault with that.

 

 

 

 

 

“Babe, one more time?” Jongin asks, hands reaching out, but Kyungsoo slaps them away.

“I have a vocal test tomorrow, Jongin. I need my voice.” Kyungsoo answers simply while slipping into her panty and looking around the room for her missing bra.

Jongin huffs but ultimately agreesto not have another round of mind-blowing sex. He could use some rest too, while Kyungsoo goes for her vocal practice.

“I’m going to miss you.” He hugs her from behind, digging his semi-hard erection into her bum.

Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Don’t be silly. The practice won’t even take longer than an hour. Go down to the studio or go attend some random party.”

He nods into her shoulder before releasing her. Kyungsoo gives him a sloppy kiss and a teasing squeeze over his dick before she walks out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone envied them. Kim Jongin was such a lucky bastard to land the famous Do Kyungsoo as his girlfriend. Everyone witnessed them being such an affectionate couple as they held hands, kissed anytime, and fucked anywhere.

Kim Jongin used to walk with his head held high, having a gorgeous girl walking by his side.

Everything was so perfect. Everyone saw them as the picture of relationship goals.

That is, until one party turned everything upside down.

 

 

 

 

 

“Jongin, where are you?”

“I’m at Sehun’s party, babe! You coming?”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo laughs, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Jongin chugs down his entire glass of beer and smacks his lips, his taste buds were asking for more. Everyone was grinding and flirting on the dance floor. A few people came close to say hi to him before they were gone after grabbing their drinks.

He thought the party was suddenly way too crowded as the amount of people doubled in his eyes, noise around the area echoing louder and louder. With a few blinks of his eyes, Jongin regains a bit of his sight before he topples over to lean on the person sitting beside him.

A squeak was heard and Jongin smiles when he sees the girl with long silky black hair and round eyes; finding her familiar.

“Babe!” He laughs at nothing in particular, grabbing the girl by her waist and immediately kisses her on the lips. He barely hears the squeak from the girl as he kissed her strongly, even adding insome gropes here and there. Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind his touches though.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo greets the party owner while she slips in between the mass of dancing people. Jongin wouldn’t be too far from where the drinks are. A chuckle escapes her lips as she realizes how much she has come to know about him in the past nine months they have been together.

Jongin was there as she had guessed, yes, but he was not alone and he was most certainly not lonely without her.

Apparently, he was too busy kissing a girl and slipping a hand under the girl’s skirt to even care about his surroundings. The girl was clinging onto him with her eyes shut tightly, not even moving an inch.

Kyungsoo should have been able to see the uncomfortable look in the girl’s rigid posture, but she was too blinded with jealousy, anger and hurt to even think clearly.

Without a glance back, she spins on her heels and leaves the party, feeling used and sad all at the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin felt so disoriented when he opened his eyes because he was still at the party and everyone was pretty much as wasted as him.

He doesn’t remember where he is or how he had ended up there. With a confused glance around, Jongin finds his phone and taps on the display, only to see three missed calls and a text message from Kyungsoo some six hours ago asking him<i>Where are you?</i>

“Shit.” Jongin flew out of the place and immediately dials his girlfriend’s number. Kyungsoo was not picking up and Jongin was left confused because she always has her phone in her hand.

He tried reaching her again and got no response at all. He didn’t think that the next time he found his girlfriend would be the moment she was making out with a tall stranger.

Face red in anger, Jongin stomps his way forward and rips the man’s hand off of his girlfriend’s ass.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Kyungsoo stares at him with unreadable eyes, her lips still glistened with spit. Jongin growls at the sight, harshly wiping it with his thumb before Kyungsoo pushes his hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” She hisses.

The tall stranger looks between the two before deciding to escape the awkward situation.

As Jongin heaves a deep breath, he grips Kyungsoo by her arm and shakes her.

“What are you doing? How come you were cheating on me?”

She scoffs and tries to yank her arm free, but Jongin still has a tight grip on it.

“The fuck, Jongin! Let go!”

“No, not before you tell me what’s your problem!”

“Me? It’s you, you cheating bastard!”

“I did not cheat on you!” Jongin shouts.

Kyungsoo jabs his shoulder, “I saw it! You fucking kissed that girl and felt her up!”

“When the fuck-”

The gears begin spinning in his brain. Jongin remembers kissing a girl whom he thought was Kyungsoo. But if it wasn’t Kyungsoo, then- who was it?

“I-I didn’t-”

“You just want to have holes to fuck! And how desperate are you to shove your dick into every visible hole you can find?”

Jongin’s grip on her arm tightens.

“You didn’t just say that.” He hissesin a low voice.

He can feel her trembling under his hold, but anger consumes him and makes him unable to understand that he was hurting her. Kyungsoo breathes in and out heavily.

“So,” Jongin started, “you then go about kissing random people?”

“You can do it, so why can’t I-”

“I should have known that you are no different than those out there. Spreading your legs and whoring around. You like it when men fuck you, don’t you? Stop playing the victim because you know you want people sucking your tits and fu-”

A strong slap stops him from speaking any further. It was then that Jongin realizes he had said too much.

Kyungsoo trembles, unshed tears hanging in her eyes.

“I’m so done with your fucking shit, Jongin.” Her voice stutters.

She pulls the ring off her finger and throws it at his chest before stomping away.

Jongin watches the ring drop onto the ground. The clinking sound it makes when it hits the surface destroys him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

When he had heard about a party in a beach house belonging to Kim Joonmyeon, Jongin did consider to not go. He could have spent the time developing a new set of choreography for the upcoming contest for his students’ team, but his gut feeling told him that he needed to go.

Clad in a navy blue shirt and black jeans, Jongin drives his car towards the beach house. The sun has set completely and night has approached. Joonmyeon greets him by the entrance, ushering him to join the crowd.

People blended together on the beach, glasses of champagne clinking, and funky music playing in the background.

Jongin sees a lot of people he doesn’t know more than those who he is familiar with. Girls were wearing tight-fitting clothes and shorts or skirts, while boys were wearing the usual shirt or only wearing boxer shorts. Some girls were even wearing revealing bikinis.

With a glass of drink in his hand, Jongin slips in between the mass of bodies grinding and making out on the dance floor. He needed breathing space. He has not attending any parties for the past few months.

He shouldn’t have come and just laze arou—

 

 

 

<i>Wait.</i>

Jongin thought his eyes were failing him because he sees some familiar faces.

There he is... Oh Sehun. His ex-best friend. The guy who told him that Kyungsoo was way better off without him because he had hurt her.

Well, he didn’t think he would meet him here. <o>Oh? He scored a date? Who’s the unlucky girl?</i>

Jongin steps a bit closer to take a look atthe girl who had Sehun’s hands on her ass and his mouth on her lips and Sehun’s leg in between her thighs.

 

 

 

<i>Fuck.</i>

It’s his ex-girlfriend who he can’t seem to move on from.

It’s Kyungsoo, wearing some sort of a see-through dress resembling a, wait, that’s lingerie! And she dares wear it out here in public?

Jongin sees red and stomps closer at such a speed he thinks he might as well have been teleporting. He grabs Sehun by his arm and gives him quite a strong punch right at his face, sending him toppling to the ground. The guy looks up with a glare even in his drunken state, but Jongindidn’t have to wait long before the otherstarts sleeping right there and then.

He takes a tight hold on her wrist, while she was still in shock at the sudden interruption.

As they walk past drunken people, he tightens his hold around her wrist. Boy does he miss the feeling of her soft skin under his touch. It has been so many years.

“Let me go, you fucker,” she hisses and tries to yank her wrist out of his grip, but to no avail for his hold was too strong.

“Why? So you can go back to that dipshit and grind on him again?”

“That’s none of your fucking business!”

“It is my business, Kyungsoo! Fuck!”

He walks into the beach house meant for the party and heads towards his assigned guest room. Once Jongin manages to unlock the door to his room, he yanks Kyungsoo into the room and traps her against the door. She struggles, but Jongin’s two arms caging her in keeps her from getting away.

The sound of harsh breathing fills the room as he stares at her while she openly glares at him.

“It is my fucking business.” He repeats again, voice in a much softer tone than the previous.

She merely rolls her eyes in disbelief.

“Since when?”

“Since forever.”

“You never cared, Jongin. Never.” She jabs an accusing finger at his chest.

“I do care!”

“If by dumping me shows that you care about me, wow, you are amazing!” She scoffs.

Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s face and kisses her lips roughly, ignoring the tiny hiss she lets out. His hands then slip down to grip onto her curvy waist. It felt like so many years ago since the last time he had touched her.

Her lips... They still taste just like they did three years ago. Soft, plump, sweet, plush. Jongin drowns in the sensation of kissing her lips; it used to be one of his most favorite pastimes.

Kyungsoo tries resisting, but even a blind man could see just how much the both of them are still hung up on their abrupt break up. She lands a weak punch at his chest, then another one, and another one, before she chokes out a sob into his mouth, finally going slack, bending to her desire.

Jongin feels tiny hands grip onto his shirt before he maneuvers them towards the bed in the center of the room. Kyungsoo stumbles on her heels as she walks backwards, but she grips onto him and whines into the kiss.

With a swift move, Jongin lifts her up and drops her onto the bed, quickly towering over her before she could even think of running away.

He trails his eyes down her body and finds, to his surprise, that the seemingly see through mini dress she is wearing is <i>indeed</i> not a dress, but in actual fact lingerie.

The black clothe is an all-over lace chemise that ends just under the swell of her bottom, with flowery patterns all over it and spaghetti straps on her shoulder. The chest part barely covers her bare boobs with some kind of see through lace.

“Why are you wearing this?” Jongin asks, a possessive tone in his voice, as he nuzzles against her breasts. Kyungsoo gasps at the contact.

“To get laid.” She whispers breathlessly, feeling him nip at her teasingly over the lace.

Jongin sends her a hard look.

“I will make sure you get laid tonight.”

He pulls his shirt over his head and bends down to part her bare thighs. He takes in a sharp breath though when he finds her wearing a black crotchless panty.

“Fuck, Soo.” He hisses and dips down towards the bare folds.

To imagine Kyungsoo going around the party with her body covered with only thin lace, her sexopened because of the hole in the panty... Not to mention, that she had been grinding all over Sehun’s leg earlier...

Jongin licks over the outer folds, making Kyungsoo moan in surprise. He nips at the soft flesh before tonguing her clit. He really missed doing this. How many men have done this to her in the past three years? He wonders.

“Jongin, wait,” she calls breathlessly, pushing against his shoulder.

He leans back questioningly, thinking that she doesn’t really want this after all. But Kyungsoo seemed to have another idea in mind.

She drops her heels onto the floor before throwing a leg over him, giving him the perfect sight of the barely-there fabric covering her and her bare wet folds.She unbuckles his pants and reaches for his cock just then.

“Soo,” he grunts in delight. Kyungsoo has always been so good with her mouth.

With her plump lips wrapped around his cock and moving up and down, Jongin focuses himself on his task at hand - the wet folds in front of him. He grabs her hips and pushes her down onto his mouth for further access. Kyungsoo moans against his cock and Jongin lands a slap over her ass.

It took quite a long time as Jongin played with her clit, teasingly sticking his tongue in and out, while Kyungsoo moans in between leaving kitten licks over his cock head.

Jongin pushes her forward just then and sits up, a short distance away from her. Kyungsoo lets out a confused sound when he gets behind her. Her mouth hangs open though when Jongin pushes his cock into her without any word.

It’s warm and velvety. It’s still the same sensation when fucking her. She is still so tight even from all the sex they had. Jongin holds her hips tightly as he relishes in how great it is to be buried inside of her warm walls once again.

Kyungsoo pants heavily, fingers gripping onto the bed sheet. Jongin locks his gaze down on how his cock goes right into the hole of her crotchlesspanty and damn, it is such an arousing sight. With the lingerie still complete on her, he can fuck her without having to take anything off.

“Fuck, Jongin, move!” She commands and he immediately pulls out, watching his cock slides out before slamming in again.

“Ah!” She screeches and keens over.

Jongin lets out a satisfied smile as he hears her moan. He still has such an effect on her.

“You like it?” He questions, releasing her hips and moving his hands down to grab her monstrous boobs. Kyungsoo gasps in delight.

“Fuck, y-yes! Faster!”

It’s so commanding, the way she talks. But Jongin remembers how much he loved it before when Kyungsoo took control during their sex life. She sure knows how to shake her booty.

He then pumps and plays around with her breasts while moving his hips forward and backward, just fucking into her without any hurry. It’s a sloppy thrusting round. Not that Kyungsoo minds though, because she is still left panting like a bitch in heat.

Three years without having sex with each other, maybe that’s why Kyungsoo came so fast and wets her panty with her juices. Damn it, Jongin watches the slick covering his cock as he pulls out before pushing in again.

He finishes without any warning, when her walls contract around him deliciously.

Kyungsoo slumps down onto the bed, gasping and choking for air, while Jongin tries to calm himself down. He has just fucked his ex-girlfriend.

With a sticky sound, he pulls out and lies onto his back. Kyungsoo stays unmoving, ass still in the air. They regain their breathing while silently pondering what has just happened and what is to happen next.

Kyungsoo twists her neck to stare at him.

“Why are you doing this?” She asks, voice croaking hoarsely.

<i>Yeah. Why?</i> Jongin wonders too. Perhaps, he was too caught up in his feelings and acted on impulse. But really, can you truly blame him? He is just too hung up over their abrupt break up, one that was left hanging without any proper explanation.

He wanted her back. Truly.

“I... I just can’t lose you again.” There. He admitted it. That thought came from the deepest part of his heart.

Kyungsoo says nothing, but the look in her eyes is soft, like she has already accepted his reason or maybe she understood him.

She rises up a bit before crawling up to lie on top of him. Jongin watches on carefully. Who knows if she will proceed to choke him to death.

“You silly boy.” She mutters softly, a hand pushing his hair away. Jongin stares in awe. He winds an arm around her to pull her closer towards him. She doesn’t reject him.

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you go, Kyungsoo.”

She smiles softly, “I’m sorry, too. I know you didn’t cheat on me that last time. I met that girl you kissed and she explained everything to me.”

“You did? Who is she anyway? I can’t remember her face.”

Kyungsoo laughs. Her voice sounds so vibrant and it vibrates against his chest.

“Still so stupid! Anyway, she became my friend and another thing is that... she got married last month.”

“Woah.” Jongin utters in surprise because he didn’t see that one coming.

“Want to know another funny thing?” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear, while her pretty fingers tenderly traces over his chest. Jongin nods, his breathinghas started to pick up again from her ministrations.

“She got married to the guy I made out with.”

Jongin chokes, “Such a small world. That thing though! Why would you kiss that male? Who the fuck was he?”

Kyungsoo taps his chest, chuckling.

“Easy there, tiger. He is a married man now. I wanted to get back at you for kissing another girl, so I found that tall male and he seemed to have big dick so I came up to him and proposed that we needed to make out.”

Jongin tightens his hold around her.

“Can we not talk about him? I don’t like it.”

Kyungsoo smirks down at him, her curled locks fanning over her face like a curtain.

“You are still mad?”

“Of course! No one is allowed to kiss them,” he answers while thumbing along her lips. Kyungsoo parts her mouth to take his thumb in and starts sucking on it almost immediately.

Jongin breathes heavily and pulls her down to lock their lips together. Kyungsoo smiles against his mouth and holds his cheeks for better access. They have missed each other so much that kissing turns them on so quick. Kyungsoo reaches down to palm his cock.

“Answer me, Jongin,” she stops touching him.

Jongin looks up at her, eyes clouded in lust. She pecks his mouth.

“Do you want me back?”

“I do. I really do.” He answers in a heartbeat.

Kyungsoo smiles.

“Do you still love me?”

“I never stopped.” He whispers, kissing her lips again.

“Me, too.” Kyungsoo simply says before she dives down to kiss him again.

Mouths are opening up and tongues are battling in their kiss. It makes Kyungsoo moan loudly. Saliva trails down her chin yet she ignores it.

Jongin sits up and holds her hips in his palms. Kyungsoo finds a comfortable position before she takes a hold on his cock, slowly guiding it back into her.

The both of them moan in bliss and Kyungsoo starts moving her hips in a slow rotation. Jongin locks his eyes with hers and he tries his best to show that yes, he is still very much in love with her and that he never stopped wanting her back. He wants to hold her tight and pepper kisses all over her to tell her how sorry he is and how precious she is.

“Love you,” he whispers into her neck, then taking the skin in between his teeth to form a mark.

Kyungsoo gasps as his cock throbs inside of her when she moves. She tilts her head aside while Jongin starts pressing kisses along her throat then down to her shoulder, before pulling the straps down her shoulders and forcing the lace to pool around her stomach.

Two breasts pop out in Jongin’s line of sight, still so huge and plump and round and still with cherry colored perky nipples. He wastes no time in diving down and taking the cherry into his mouth.

Kyungsoo moans out in delight, her fingers slipping in between his messy locks to tug at them. She pushes her chest forward to his face, completely surrendering to his touch. Jongin laps his tongue over the nipple before sucking onto the plump flesh eagerly. He loved playing with her tits before and now he realizes how much her breasts played an important role in their lovemaking.

He squeezes her other breast in his palm, the flesh spilling out in between his fingers gap due to it being so big. He loves watching the flesh in his hand. He loves it when Kyungsoo is offering her breasts for him to play like this.

“Jongin more-” She cups her breast and pushes it closer to his face. Jongin moves to abuse the offered one and Kyungsoo shrieks in pleasure.

“Fuck, ah, come on... Yes, yes, yes!”

She runs her fingers in his locks while chanting a jumble of words. She almost forgets that she had a cock inside of her as the both of them were too occupied with playing with her boobs.

Jongin grunts out in ecstasy when Kyungsoo rides his cock for real. She moves up and down, up and down, keeps going on with the same movement and only increasing her pace withevery passing second.

She directs his face to her, quickly giving him an open mouthed kiss with their tongues tangling in their mouths. Jongin moans as she does all the work.

Her hands grip onto his shoulder while she plants her feet flat on the bed, before humping so hard that Jongin’s eyes roll to the back of his skull. Kyungsoo’s always so dominant when she is desperate.

With her mouth gasping for air, body moving up and down, boobs bouncing so fast that they keep slapping Jongin inthe face, one of her hand grips on his shoulder, and another one reaches down to rub at her clit, Jongin knows he is done for.

He comes straight away with a loud groan. Kyungsoo smiles breathlessly at him, still moving before she lets out a high pitched moan when she comes in a powerful orgasm.

Jongin watches her blissed out face and he thinks that is the prettiest expressionhe has seen on her.

Kyungsoo slumps against his shoulder and hugs him tight.

“I love you too. So much that I regret breaking things off with you.” She murmurs into his sweaty skin. Jongin hugs her close, so tight that she might suffocate but no one cares. They are in need of intimacy to reassure their hearts.

“I won’t let you down again. I promise to never drink without you with me.” He says.

Kyungsoo chuckles, a hand reaching up to pat his head teasingly. “Such a good boy.”

Jongin nuzzles into her neck, relishing in the feeling of having another chance to hold her like this. And she is his again.

“I still hope that you will put that ring back on your finger.” He whispers.

Kyungsoo hums, “You still have that?”

“Yeah.”

“Give it to me later. I won’t take it off ever again.”

“Promise me?” Jongin looks up at her, grip tight and possessive around her hips. Kyungsoo chuckles.

“I promise, you big baby.”

Jongin nuzzles back into her chest and pecks her abused breasts tenderly in apology.

 

 

 

 

 

“Um, Soo, baby?” Jongin calls out softly after a moment of silence.

“Mmh?” Kyungsoo mutters tiredly, almost dozing off from the steady sounds of his heartbeats.

Jongin grimaces worriedly.

“I hope you are on your pills because we forgot condoms.”

“...fuck.”

 


End file.
